Gone and coming back
by darkened-soul
Summary: 12-31-Complete! Hermione left after Harry's wedding. Its been 5 years and she only talks to Fred and George Weasley. what happens if she comes back? Why did she leave in the first place?
1. chapter 1

****

A/N okay this is my first Hermione/George fic. I have 1 Draco/ Hermione fic which was my first. If this sucks then well it sucks obviously. R/R so i know if I should even bother with another chapter.

Disclaimer- don't own and don't claim. I just own the plot and i might make up some characters. Not now though.

Chapter 1- Where i am and Why.

Hermione's Pov-

I always knew our friendship wouldn't last. Sure Harry and Ron would be best friends until the end, but what about me. In our 7th year things changed between us. We still called ourselves best friends and we hung out together and talked. As soon as Harry and Ron got girlfriends though, things changed.

That's why I am here. In a hotel room in New York, alone. It's been 5 years since I last saw them. That day I left was probably the worst day of my life. I remember it as if it was yesterday....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*

That day was Harry's wedding. He was getting married to Ginny. They started going out in 7th year and it lasted. It was the summer after our 7th year and I was still wondering what to do with my life. I had nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. I could have worked for the ministry or I could have become an aurora. I didn't though, that's not what I wanted.

I was Ginny's maid of honor for the wedding, she was my best friend after Harry and Ron. I was staying in Fred's guesthouse. He had married Angelina and they became very wealthy. Him and George owned WWW in Diagon Alley. He had two guesthouses. George lived in one and I stayed in one. 

They day of the wedding i was ready early of course because I hated being late and plus I didn't put on makeup or anything. I still hated that stuff and was still glued to my books. I went over to George's house because I didn't have a fire place to flo by. I knocked on the door and George came a second later. He was supposed to wear a tux or a suit but he told Ron he didn't think like that. Instead, he just wore some dress pants and a nice shirt. We had to wear muggle clothing because it was in a muggle chapel. Mr. Weasley insisted on it cause he was fascinated by them. 

"Hey Mione you look great.. I hate these muggle clothes. Its better then a fancy suit thing though." George said as I entered his house. Once we were ready we each entered the fireplace and came out at the chapel.

Long story short the wedding went by and we were at the airport saying goodbye to Ginny and Harry before they left for their honeymoon. Then I remembered words Harry said at the dinner ceremony. "I am now ready for a new life with my new best friend besides Ron, Ginny, my best girlfriend and my new wife." I didn't think about it until now. He also hadn't even said anything to me all day. 

That night when I got to the guesthouse I packed my bags. I knew the friends thing wasn't going to last forever but this was to soon. I wrote a note and slipped it under George's door. Then I took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's why I am here right now. 5 years ago I realized my life was headed nowhere. So I did something about it. Now I traveled around a lot, I worked at a chain of Coffee shops and my job was to go to each one and make sure they were being ran smoothly. 

Sure it wasn't the most exciting job but it paid well. Who was I to complain about my job when it was my life.

I only kept in touch with Fred and George. I sent letters to them since I left. They promised not to tell anyone except Angelina knew. They told me last year that Ginny had a baby boy. Ron got married to Lavender Brown somehow a year ago. Fred and Angelina had 2 kids. George wasn't married and didn't plan on it. 

They always begged me to come back and I thought about it a lot. I still think about it. I just don't know if I could do it.

GEORGE'S POV

The morning after the wedding I went to my door and found a note from Hermione. She couldn't live here anymore it said.

Now I owl her all the time, keeping her posted on our lives. I haven't told Harry and Ron. Either have Fred and Angelina. We always begged her to come home. In a letter I received yesterday, she even thought about it.

George- I won't lie to you, I want to come back badly. I just cant. How would everyone react? I don't have to worry about you, Fred, and Angelina I know that. I just can't do it. They hate me for leaving and they would question me why I left and tell me to leave again cause their lives are so peaceful without me. - Mione 

The truth was they didn't hate her. Every time her name came up they flinched and look like they were going to cry. The first months she disappeared, they checked everywhere for her. I felt guilty about not telling them where she was but I could not break her trust. 

Mione- how about you just come back and stay at your old guesthouse? We wouldn't tell anyone you were there. IF you wanted to see them though you could. Fred, Angelina, and I just want to see you very bad. Although we know everything about your life we still miss you and feel like we don't know you. Please just think about it. -George. 

****

A/N okay I am done with the first chapter. REVIEW! Then if I get at least a few good reviews then I will make a 2nd chapter.


	2. chapter 2

A/N- hey okay you requested it so here is another chapter. Thanx for the reviews! I love George/Mione so I hope it's a good story! Check the bottom A/N cause that's where I thank the reviewers.

Disclaimer- does not own do not claim. Just own the plot and I might make up characters. Therefore, if some1 is not in the book, they are mine!

HERMIONE'S POV-

I read George's letter and thought about this. Well my job wasn't that big a deal. I traveled anyway. There was no reason why I should not stay at the guesthouse. I trusted George. I knew he wouldn't tell Harry and Ron. I trusted Fred and Angelina to. I could stay for a week or so. 

George- okay well I thought it over. I will stay at the guesthouse for a week or so. I can leave my work for that long (no comments from you about how unimportant my work is!). I will come by flo tomorrow to your fireplace. Eh, make sure it is clean! Tell Fred and Angelina i am coming and remember. TELL HARRY, RON, OR ANYONE ELSE AND DIE! That is all! Have a nice day! Love- Mione. 

I sent the owl off with the letter and sighed. I needed to pack. First, i needed a drink. Ever since I lived as a muggle, I started going to bars and drinking. I was not proud of it but it relieved my stress.

After I had a few drinks, I came back from the bar and packed. 

GEROGES POV

I was at the WWW waiting for a customer when Fred came in from his breakfast. 

"Mornin' George. Mione sent you a letter your owl dropped it off at the house. Maybe Mione thought about what you said in the last letter" HE said and handed me a letter. "I am gonna go in the back and restock. Call if you need me."

I nodded and read the letter. A smile broke across my face. Mione was actually coming. Wait, she was coming at noon today. That's in 2 hours! My place is a mess!

"Fred! Mione is coming at noon and my place is a mess! I am gonna go home and clean!" I yelled to Fred. He came out smiling. 

"YES! Shes finally coming! Maybe she will decide to see Harry and Ron!" I shook my head indicating for him to make sure he didn't tell. He smiled "course not".

Back at my place I cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned. Until it was actually clean! I had half an hour till she came so I decided to just wait on my couch and nap. I would wake up before she was here. I fell asleep as soon as I thought that.

HERMIONES POV-

I came into his house through the fireplace and dropped my bag. He was asleep on the couch. I smiled and made my way over. "George wake up." I whispered. He didn't move "George get up." I said louder still he did not move. "GEORGE GET THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed in his ear. He woke up and fell to the floor mumbling. With his eyes closed. 

"Hmm?? Oh Mione!" he said as he stood up and threw his arms around me. "eh sorry about that I cleaned so much I grew tired. WOW you look great! You were right when you said you changed." He said and ran his fingers through my now straight long hair. "I missed you. Fred and Angelina are both at work but tonight we can have dinner with them."

"That would be great! You haven't changed much I see." I said looking at him. The same old George except older. "Help me get my bags will ya?" I picked up my bag and started carring it to the door but George stopped me.

"No need to carry them Mione." He said and muttered a few words then my bags disappeared. There a simple phrase and all ur bags are unpacked in your dresser! "

I laughed. Then I sighed. I guess I have not done that much magic since I left. For the next hour we sat on the couch and talked. We were laughing at our memories of Hogwarts.

"So Mione hows your love life? What ever happened to that muggle James you wrote about in your letter?" he asked me. I laughed. James was a muggle I had dated 2 times.

"Well he just wasn't my type. We were to different. He was the last guy I dated that was 2 weeks ago. So George what about you? Anyone special in your love life?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I don't really have time to date. Fred and Angelina made me double date with Angelina's cousin but I hated it. Haven't dated since. I guess I prefer to work more, go to bars and get drunk, not date though." He said and I nodded. I understood, I preferred work a lot more the dating, I even got drunk one time, disaster but fun.

"Mione, why wont you see Harry and Ron? They miss you a lot and they would love to see you again! If you never see them again they will die with grief and sadness over you." 

"George, look its hard. They would ask why I left and I would not be able to explain it! I want to see them SO bad. Just to see what they look like and hear them talk, but I cant." I said and lay on the couch and sighed.

"Mione I have an idea. What do you say we or you actually make a potion or say a spell to make your outer appearance change. Then I call Harry and Ron up ask them to meet me for dinner, pretend you are my girlfriend and you come to dinner with me and you can see them! It would be easy with your brains!"

I gagged. "That would be easy to say a glamour spell but what would my name be? Where would I be from? What if they ask where I went to school? Its to damn complicated!"

"Mione it's easy. Your parents are muggles, your name is Harmony Rangrae, you went to Dumstrang, you grew up in the United States but moved here a few months ago, we met in my shop." He said and I thought about this. Seemed easy enough, I could make up other information. 

"okay! Why not! My name is Harmony Rangrae!" I said and smiled.

**~*~*~**~~*~*

George called Harry and Ron and they would meet us for dinner the next night. That night I ate with Fred, Angelina, and George. George told them our plan and they promised they wouldn't say anything. 

The next day I found a glamour spell. End result? Blue eyes, straight blonde hair, and smaller teeth. I looked different. I was getting ready to go to dinner when I thought this was going to be strange. Pretending to just meet them when I had none them since I was 12? George knocked on my door so I pushed this thought out of my mind. I answered the door and George gaped. You look different! They will never notice your Mione not in a million years!

We arrived at a restaurant and saw where Harry and Ron were sitting. George took my hand, squeezed it, and walked me to the table. Harry and Ron looked up when we sat down across from them. They smiled and I returned it.

"Harry, Ron, this is Harmony Rangrae my new girlfriend." George said. I shook their hands and smiled warmly at them. In the inside I was laughing. This was to strange but fun, amusing.

"Pleased to meet you two. George talks about you a lot." I said 

"Yeah good to finally meet one of George's girlfriends. You're his first in like what 3 year Harry?" Ron asked Harry and Harry nodded and laguhed a little. 

"Yeah but don't let that get to you Harmony. He is sweet and treats his girls nice… when he has one." Harry said. We all laughed. "So Harmony tell us about yourself."

"Well I grew up in America until I was 12. Then I went to Dumstrang. I am muggle born, my parents live in America and I lived there up until a while ago when I came here. I don't have a job yet. I met George when I went to his shop." I said. There they asked I told.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly and it was time to leave.

"Shes acceptable George. Hold on to her for a while she seems like she would be good for you. You, Harmony, hold on to George. Harry and I don't know you well but you seem familiar. You and George look great together too." Ron said. George put his arm around me and I smiled at Ron.

I smiled at them. I looked up at George and he smiled at me. "I'll hold on to him, I promise." 

AUTHORS NOTE- thanx for all the reviews! I hope to update soon but I have 3 C's ::blushes:: yeah anyways REVIEW! Love you guys! hehe


	3. chapter 3

A/N- thanx so much for the reviews! I love you all! Lol I am an emotional girl. LOL! Anyways here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Last night I got an idea for my 2nd Draco/Mione fic but I love George/Mione to. Eh I am gonna finish this one then make a new one. Don't worry this will have tons more chapters. Well not to many cause I hate when authors drag stories on to much don't ya?

Disclaimer- Don't Own. Don't claim. Just own the plot and I might put in made up characters,

George's POV-

After Mione and I got home I unlocked her door and gave her the keys. She told me she had fun tonight and I had to agree. It was hard not calling her Mione all night. I walked back to my house and went to my room. What would Ron and Harry say if they knew that Harmony was really Hermione? They would be shocked, then yell, then cry and hug her, then yell at me for hiding her from them. Maybe Mione would give in and tell them. I turned over in my bed and remembered that this weekend was Christmas and we were all supposed to go to the Burrow. I would probably make Mione come as Harmony. Maybe once she saw everyone in the family again she wouldn't leave. 

The next day at WWW Hermione was looking around and I was talking to Fred.

"So they didn't notice anything? Wow well is she coming to the burrow this weekend? She won't be able to resist leaving after she sees all of us again." Fred said. (A/N Fred said! Aha that rhymes!)

" That's what I was thinking. Ron and Harry just said they felt like they know her. They told me to hold on to her. She agreed to go to the Burrow as Harmony but if Ron and Harry feel like they know her and they tell Ginny, well Ginny and Mione were best friends. Don't you think she could know its really Mione?"

"well we should take the risk." I looked at Hermione wandering around their shop. She looked so lost like she missed out on everything. I nodded. "Good. So Saturday at the burrow."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NORMAL POV

"I can't do this George! They are going to see through it! Right through it and see, I am Hermione! Not Harmony!"

"Mione! You are going and that is it! Now come on you look like you did the other night and Ron and Harry did not notice! So lets go!" George yelled as he pulled Harmony or Hermione rather, through the fireplace. He shouted out "the Burrow!" and they landed in the living room of the burrow a second later.

"Mum! We are here!" George called and everyone rushed into the room. Fred, Angelina, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Charlie was there so was Bill and Percy. Then all the little kids. Finally Mrs. and Mr. Weasley came in and stepped in front of Hermione. "Mum, Dad, everyone else, this is my girlfriend Harmony Rangrae. Harry and Ron have already met her."

"Well hello Harmony. Its so good of you to join us! We have wanted to meet you! Its not likely for George to have a girlfriend so the whole family is here!" Mr. Weasley said and George blushed deeply. Hermione was laughing in the inside. She looked at George and smirked when she saw he was red.

"She is pretty George! How did you manage to get her?" Ginny asked and everyone laughed.

"I met him in his shop a while ago and he told me I had great eyes and asked if I would get a drink with him." Hermione said. She wanted to have a little fun. Everyone laughed and so did George

"hey it worked didn't it? We got a drink, got to talking, I asked her out again and she said yes! So my method does work!" George said proudly. Everyone laughed again.

"Well Harmony you seem like a very nice lady. I hope you and George stay together for a while. Now lets have dinner and we can get to know you a little better." Mrs Weasley said. Everyone started piling out of the room. Ginny dragged her and Harry's kids. Fred's son followed them. Harry and Ron waited for Hermione and George. 

"Sorry if the family seems kinda weird its just well George and a girl? Hard for them to believe." Ron said. He looked at George. "Just because you know George used to be obsessed with work but no he isn't now." George nodded as if to say, now you're not going to die after all. "Well let's go. Prepare yourself Harmony, dinner with all the family is never boring." Hermione laughed. George put his arm around her and they followed Harry and Ron to the backyard where there was 4 or 5 tables pushed together. 

George led her to the middle table and they sat down on the bench "So Harmony. Tell us a little about yourself." Mr. Weasley said. George started putting food on a plate for Hermione and everyone else was watching her wanting to know more about her.

"Like I told Harry and Ron before; I went to Durmstrang. Before that, I grew up in America. I am muggle-born. I came here a few months ago from America. I am not working yet because I have no idea how long I will be here. I might leave soon so I did not see a point in getting a job. In America, I worked as an overseer for a chain of coffee houses so I travel a lot. If it wasn't for George I would have left a while ago." Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"So you live like a muggle aye? Well Harmony tell me how does a DVD player work?" Mr. Weasley asked. Everyone rolled their eyes and for the rest of the dinner, there were various conversations going on. Hermione was explaining the about VCR's, DVD's, and laser disks; Ginny and Harry were trying to get their kids to stop throwing food; Fred and George were telling their mom about the shop; and Ron and Angelica were talking about how she can live with Fred. 

"Well everyone it is time to open the presents! Let's go in the living room!" Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone got up and the kids rushed inside. George helped Hermione up and they walked behind everyone but Ron and Ginny were behind whispering.

"I just feel like I know her somehow. Shes incredibly sweet, shes pretty, she actually enjoys talking to our dad. Moreover, her and George look great together! I hope she doesn't leave soon George would be crushed!" Ginny told Ron.

Everyone went to the living room and started opening presents. Hermione was talking to Harry while the Weasleys opened the gifts. Then when there were only 2 presents left. Ron picked 1 up and brought it to Hermione.  
  
"Harmony we don't really know you well but this is a present from Harry and I" Ron said and gave Hermione a package? She took it slowly and opened a box. Inside were the books _Howarts A History_, _20 simple house-cleaning charms_ and a book called _Quidditch: Records of pro teams and school teams.  
_  
Hermione looked up and shook her head "no you guys. You did not have to get me anything. I can't accept it."  
  
"Harmony yes you can. Its Christmas. It doesn't matter you didn't get us anything. This is a gift for you that you cant give back." Harry said as he stood up off the couch from where he was sitting next to her.  
  
"Well i guess...thankyou alot" Hermione said and she stood up and hugged Ron and Harry each. "it means alot that you guys would get me something thankyou."  
  
"well there is one more gift." George said and he walked to Hermione with a small box in his hand. "Merry Christmas Harmony." he handed her the box. She raised her eyebrows and opened it. inside a small velvet case was a beatuiful silver heart locket on a silver chain. the locket had an H on it in gold. she gasped and everyone that saw the necklace in the room gasped. it looked like it cost him tons of money.   
  
All Hermione could do was look into Georges eyes with her blue eyes, that were really brown, large.   



	4. chapter 4

****

"George!" Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Percy shrieked at the same time in unison. Everyone else was staring at George in disbelief but Mrs. Weasley was smiling and almost crying. Mumbling words to her like 'my boy finally found someone to love' and 'I know shes the one for him'.

"What? Can I not give my girlfriend a gift?" George said. He turned back to Hermione. "You know an 'its lovely thank you!' or even a 'I hate it! Its ugly as hell' would be nice Harmony."

"George…I can't take this. It is beautiful! This must have cost you too many gold galleons! I can't accept it as much as I love it!" Hermione (or Harmony) said to him shaking her head and pushing in his hand but he pushed it back in her hand.

"Harmony…keep it! You are going to keep it no matter how expensive it was alright?" She shook her head no. He put his hand on her chin and moved her head up and down. "See there yes you will keep it." He said and took his hand off her chin. Finally she smiled and whispered a silent 'thank you',

*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~~

Ginnys POV-

When George gave her the necklace yes, I was shocked. This Harmony was not who she said she was. When he gave her the necklace her eyes were huge and it appeared they changed colors. It looked like it was still blue but had dark brown streaks and spots in it. I also noticed her hair. As the hours past Darkish brown, tints came in. No one else must have noticed. If I did not know any better I would say it was a glamour. George would never believe me if I told him Harmony was not really Harmony. Then another thought passed my mind. What..what if George knew it was a glamour? What if George just had a hideous looking girlfriend, probably future wife! Oh no! George is dating a not large giant! No Ginny no I told myself. Giants are huge. What if IT WAS A SLYTHERIN? No no no! Ginny your imagination is crazy. Somehow I was going to find out if this was a glamour and if it was why?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*?~*~*~*~*?~*?~*?*~?*~*?*~*~*~*

Two days had passed since the burrow and Hermione always thanked George everyday for the necklace, she wore it all the time. She loved it and would always love George for it. She ended up staying a day more then she was going to. George told her to screw it and just stay. Of course, work was important but she decided another week would not hurt. Everynight George took her dancing, out to eat, even to a few wizard clubs and she loved doing stuff with him! She could not believe how much fun she could actually have! 

One night George came in her place and she wondered what was up. He sat down on the couch next to her. 

"Ginny wants you to go out to dinner with her tonight if you're not busy. She says she thinks and I quote 'your going to be my next wife so she should get to know you better then the rest of the family.' **So are you gonna want to go or not?" he asked her.**

She smiled and leapt up off the couch "of course I will go!" she went over and gave him a hug and George was kinda confused. "I want to thank your for helping me come back. Seeing everyone is great. Even if I can spend, time with everyone as Harmony not Hermione its good. So thank you for everything George your awesome." She said. She gave him a quick kiss and ran up to her room to get dressed.

George stared after her and touched his cheek. Over the past few days, his feelings for Hermione started growing. She was so much fun and he loved having her here so they could always go out_. Ginny's idea was not so bad, future wife. If only she felt the same way, he thought. _

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated forever and sorry this chapter is so short. I have big plans for this though! OH AND PLEASE ALSO READ AND REVIEW MY NEW D/HR STORY!!! PLEASE REVIEW BOTH OF THEM ACTUALLY! AND I WILL READ UR'S AND REVIEW IT OKAY???? K! So go read both and review! SRY AGAIN! 


	5. chapter 5

****

A/N- Such a long time I know! Sorry though! I will try to start updating fast! Thanks for reviewing! I love you all! REVIEW!

Disclaimer- still don't own at all

Gone and Coming Back

Ginny walked into the place she was meeting Harmony at. She wanted to meet her so she could really figure out what game Harmony and maybe even George were playing. She sat at a booth and said what food she wanted and it came onto the table. She smiled. How could you live as a muggle honestly! While she was thinking this Hermione was just walking in nervously. She did not want Ginny to know it was her but she also did. Harmony was just a cover and she wanted to get rid of it. She wanted to be Hermione and to be accepted into their lives. But it would never happen. There were too many lies of the past. Hermione knew she ran away for other reasons, she knew that day Harry was not talking to her for a reason. She knew she made a mistake a few years before the wedding. Even Fred and George did not know her reason for leaving. They just thought she wanted to leave and live in America. She had her reasons that no one would know.

*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*

"HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry yelled as Hermione turned around quickly to face him. It was their 7th year at Hogwarts and it was the day they were leaving. Harry was going to see why Hermione wasn't coming but instead he saw her sticking a needle through her skin on her arm.

"Ha.Ha.Harry. I.I.I didn't know yo.you.were there. I was just umm uhh well what I meant was I am umm I sorta have to umm…"

Harry stormed out without her finishing explaining.

~*~*~eND of FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

He never asked after that. He didn't talk to her since the next week was his wedding. Hermione quickly pushed her thoughts aside and walked to where she saw Ginny. Ginny quickly stood up and gave her a quick hug and then Hermione sat across from her.

"So Harmony how are you?" Ginny asked with a fake smile. 

"I am fine Ginny, and yourself?" Hermione replied and took a sip of her drink. Ginny gave a little nod telling she was fine and she looked straight into Hermione's eyes, which were blue from the glamour. 

"So Harmony tell me more about yourself. Like why you like my brother for instance. No offence but no one has really liked George enough for him to buy her a necklace like that" She said nodding her head to Hermione's neck where the necklace was. 

"Why I like your George? Well he is probably the funniest guy I have ever met, he can turn a joke shop into a living, he is so sweet, he is fun to be with, he takes me dancing which is so fun, he is caring, he is there when I need him and it makes me like him. A lot" Hermione said. She was about to say something else but she spit out her drink when she came to a realization. She liked George! No no Harmony liked George Hermione did not, but Harmony and Hermione both were her! She didn't just like George. She not Harmony but Hermione was in love with George! Everything she said to describe him was true! He was the best guy she has ever met. _Oh god I love him! _She thought.

Ginny was staring at her strangely. "I.I.I Love him Ginny! I love George!" Hermione said as if she couldn't believe it. Ginny now accidentally spit out her drink. 

"You what?!?! No! You cannot be in love with him! I know that your not who you say you are! You don't love him! I can see you have a glamour spell on. I saw it on Christmas. Your hair and eyes slowly started to change. I don't know if George knows but you aren't who you are." Ginny paused for a minute and her voice was now soft. 

Slowly Ginny asked the one question she wanted an answer to, but also didn't. In barely a whisper, her voice trembling, "Who.The.Hell.Are.You?" 

Hermione sat there and shook her head. She was wondering the exact same thing. _Who am I Harmony or Hermione? Right now Harmony but do I want to be?_

"Ginny, It's time you knew the truth…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Yeah I know ITS SHORT! I had to stop it somewhere and I figure this was the best place! OKAY WELL You WILL FIND OUT WHY SHE HAD TO STICK THE NEEDLE IN HER ARM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER K?!?!?! AND NO SHE WASN'T TRYNA KILL HERSELF OR ANYTHING!!! Well REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN!!! OKAY? SO, REVIEW! Also if you want me to email you when I update just email me or IM me and tell me. K? Now go review!!! GO GO GO!! 


	6. chapter 6

A/N- I feel so loved! LOL thanx lots for reviews you reviewers are so sweet! Okay yes I will continue writing sense I keep getting reviews. This chapter will be a little short cause I might get stuck somewhere. Just review!!!

Disclaimer- I will not claim, I will not claim, I will not claim.

Gone and Coming Back Ch 6 

The gig is up…almost. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione ran into George's guesthouse and ran up the stairs to his room. She threw open the door and jumped on the bed next to him. She shook him, shook him, and shook him so he would wake up.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" she shouted in his ear. He shot up in bed and looked at her. 

"Bloody hell Mione its 2 in the morning! Why are you here? What the hell do you want I was sleeping peacefully!" he yelled at her still sleepy. He lay back down.

"I told Ginny!" she said. He shot up again. His eyes wide and unbelievable.

"You actually told her? Why? I thought you were all 'they hate me la blah blah I'm not telling'. He said. "So what happened exactly?"

Hermione sighed.

*~*~*~*~*DINNER EARLIER THAT NIGHT~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes! I deserve to know the truth! Who the fuck are you" Ginny asked Hermione. Luckily, they were in the back so no one could really hear them screaming. Ginny looked around. She grabbed Hermione's hand and landed in Ginny and Harry's kitchen.

"You go in the living room. I will make some tea. Harry might be in there and if so, he deserves to know the truth to!" Ginny shouted a little angrily. Hermione sighed and walked into what she found to be the living room. Harry was in there sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. 

"Hey Harmony! Why are you here? I thought you and Ginny went out to dinner." Harry said as he stood up and gave her a hug. He sat back down and she walked around the living room while thinking.

"Well umm. I have to tell you and Ginny something very important. Let's wait till she is back." Hermione said quickly and looked at some pictures on the fire place mantel. She almost gasped when she came to her picture. Harry stood up and went behind her. 

He took a deep breath and sighed. He closed his eyes and spoke, "That is Hermione. Hermione Granger. She used to be the best friend of Ron and I. We met at our first year of Hogwarts and were best friends until the summer after our last year."

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked not looking at him. She knew she was going to cry. She heard him sigh and it seemed he was going to cry to.

"On our last day of Hogwarts, I went to find Hermione and tell her to come on. I went into her dorm and there she was, alone, sitting on her bead sticking a needle into her arm. I didn't know what to do, so I yelled. She couldn't answer me what she was doing and she was about to but I stormed off. The next week I was getting married to Ginny so I didn't talk to her cause I was still mad. After my wedding, she left. We never saw her again. We didn't know if she ran away, was kidnapped, was killed, or even killed herself. I miss her terribly. If I would have just let her explain why she used the needle, and talked to her, and showed her how much Ron and I loved her she would still be here." 

She turned around and looked him straight into his Emerald eyes. He was not crying but was about to. "You know what? My first thought, Ron, and Ginny's too, was that you were like her. Obviously not in appearance, although your eyes look brown right now. More in personality. You laugh the same, you talk about the same things, hell both of you even have the same smile. You 2 are so much alike. " 

Just then Ginny set 3 cups of tea on a table and sat on the couch. Harry sat next to her. "You can start now. You have our full attention" Ginny said.

Hermione sat in an armchair. "It all started when…."

A/N- YEAH IM SO SORRY I HAD TO STOP HERE! I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK! DAMNIT! OKAY DON'T BE MAD I PROMISE You WILL ALL LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER!! OKAY? OKAY! SO YEAH PLEASE REVIEW! SRY ITS SO SHORT! TELL ME WHAT You THINK AND IF You WANT ME TO EMAIL You WHEN ITS UPDATED SAY SO. IF You ALREADY TOLD ME TO EMAIL You DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. THANX! SO REVIEW! LOVE YA GUYZ!


	7. chapter 7

(read the bottom I don't want to keep the story waiting………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. HERE)

Gone and Coming Back 

Ch7 The Gig is Up! Wait! What about Ron?

(Hermione is still telling/remembering earlier)

last chapter recap:

It all started when….."

------------------------------------------------------

…I was 15 and I was home for the summer. I got sick and was not feeling good. I went to the doctors and I showed symptoms of a type of diabetes. I forgot which one because it was so long ago, but I did have to start giving myself…" Hermione turned around so she would not face them. She knew Harry would probably find it was her after she said this "….Insulin injections. I had to do it everyday and I usually did it in the morning or noon when I was alone."

As soon as she said, insulin injections Harry gasped. He stayed quiet though and was breathing fast.

"It worked great and no one but me and my parents knew. Then on the last day of school, everything fell apart. Harry you saw me stick the needle in my arm and ran out. I would have done the same. I should have told all of you that I had to give myself Insulin Injections, but I didn't. You didn't know, so I cant blame you for not speaking to me. On your wedding, I realized you probably would not speak to me again. So I left George a note and ran away. I lived in America as a muggle up until 2 weeks ago. For the 5 years I had been gone I still talked to Fred, Angelina, and George. George finally convinced me to come back. We decided to put a glamour spell on me and let me pretend to be his girlfriend so I could see you again. I wanted to tell you I really did, I don't want any of you to hate me. I know I should have told you about everything and if you never forgive me, I will…"

Hermione was stopped mid-sentence because suddenly she was in a tight hug between to of her old best friends. She smiled "understand" she whispered. She hugged them back and whispered the reverse saying under her breath. Instantly she was back in to Hermione. Harry and Ginny stepped away and looked at her. Ginny was sobbing, Harry looked like he was going to but he just smiled at her. 

"Of course we forgive you Hermione. I should have given you a chance to explain though. Do you forgive me?" Harry asked her.

"Yes." Then the rest of the night they hugged and talked until Hermione was about to leave until Ginny stopped her.

"Wait a second, at dinner, you said you love George," Ginny said when Harry had gone upstairs. 

"Well I guess over the past weeks I have fallen in love with him. Don't tell him though!" Ginny nodded. Then Hermione remembered something. "WAIT! What about Ron? Please do not tell him yet! I will do so when I'm ready!"

"Okay but it better be soon. Harry is so happy Ron is going to know something is up!"

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

(BACK TO GEORGE'S)

…. Then I left. And here I am. I came to tell you. I realized I am in love with you George! We spent so much time together and your funny, good looking, and so much fun to be with. I know you probably don't feet the same way and I understand I just wanted to tell you…."

But Hermione couldn't finish because suddenly she realized Georges lips were on hers. After a second, he pulled back.

"I love you too Mione! I have for awhile and I am so relieved you feel the same way." They both smiled at each other and it was a smile that showed pure love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N- OKAY! Well its not done yet! I plan for 10-12 chapters just to tell you. Okay that chapter kinda sucked! I know and ITS SHORT! I just figured I should hurry up for all those waiting! OKAY I DID IT AGAIN! I KNOW IM SO STUPID! I STARTED ANOTHER STORY BUT! ITS REAL! ITS MY LIFE! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1121396 EVERYTHING IS TRUE I CAN GUARANTEE YOU! I AM WORKING ON BOTH SO YEAH REVIEW BOTH! Thanx! 


	8. chapter 8

A/N- I said Friday i know but as anti social as i am, suddenly last week i was very busy. lol. and i am now at my fathers house and i usually use microsoft word but his fancy computer which he built, doesnt have microsoft word cause he didnt want it *glares at father*. and i am here for three weeks, and my beta reader is barely online anymore *glares at bonnie* so this chapter is going to be quite...messed up. lol lots of wrong spelling, im gonna forget a lot of capitalization, so....yeah. If anybody has any time on their hands I am going to be needing a new beta reader for a while so if interested email me xxicexxgoddess@aol.com OR leave it in a review....  
  
NOW back to the story in which i have no clue where it is going....  
  
Disclaimor- eh, go check the other chapters lazy!  
  
*************  
  
The next day after confessing their love for each other, and Hermione telling Harry and Ginny everything, she was very tired of all the drama and the hugs and tears, er...not the ones from George though as he had been hugging her all day. First time to be in love was really a big change for him, and her.  
  
"So...when are you going to tell him?" George asked one day as they sat on the couch in his guesthouse.  
  
"Tell who what?" Hermione tried to sound stupid, as she was avoiding the subject, obviously.  
  
"You know who! Tell him that you are here, as you, and that you really are my girlfriend!" George said quite annoyed that this girl would try and play dumb.  
  
"Again I ask, tell whom?" George glared at her, and finally she gave up. "Not today, I dont feel like having more drama."  
  
"your going to have to tell Ron soon"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Despite what you might be hoping for there will be some drama, you know Ron, he hates being last to know."  
  
"I know"  
  
"He used to love you, his feelings might still be there."  
  
"I kno....WAIT....love me as in brother love, like ive missed you because you have been like my sister for so long then you run away, love....or the kinda love I know you have for me." Hermione asked confused and a little nervous waiting for Georges reply.  
  
"Ever since 4th year Ron has had a not so secret crush for you, Fred and I found a letter he was going to send you in 6th year confessing his love for you, well....we sent it to somebody else instead. If, however, Ron still had feelings for you, i might have to punch my own brother."  
  
"BUT HES MARRIED!" Hermione yelled and took a sip of her water on the table.  
  
"Erm. Thats because Fred and I sorta...sent the letter to Lavender, who is now his wife and...." George trailed off.  
  
Hermione was suprised at this answer, so suprised infact she spit all her water on george. This is not something she would normally do but that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.  
  
"Okay so, why did you give LAVENDER the letter and...why wouldnt you let him send it to me?"  
  
"Well we thought that Lavender wouldn't like him at all, i mean every guy liked her, and we just wanted to play a joke. It was nothing against you. Anyway, i am not sure at all how Ron will react to your being back." George said and looked at her.  
  
"I think i have an idea, but it calls for me to be in disguise for a few more days. Call Ginny and Harry, not Ron, and tell them to come over, I am going to need their opinion on what he felt for me or still does."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Review PALEASEEEE 


	9. chapter 9

A/N- finally home yeah I havent updated but I was on vacation and yeah please review thanks

Disclaimor- don't own

Gone and Coming Back

That night after Ginny and Harry had come over I got ready in my guesthouse. I went to my bathroom and made myself look like Harmony (hopefully for the last time) and checked my watch. Last time I spent long hours with the Weasleys Ginny said my glamour started fading so I had to find out what I wanted to know from Ron fast.

I went downstairs and George was on my couch watching my tv, something I brought back from the muggle world, he appeared to be watching wrestling. 

"oh that was great! I don't know how I can live without this!" George said and I smirked. That's when he noticed me and stood up. "Ready to do this?" I nodded. "sure?" I nodded. "okay then, best of look." He said and then kissed me quickly.

"Everything will go fine!" I reassured him. Earlier Ginny had sent Ron an owl asking him if he wanted to go out to dinner with us, saying she had reservations and everything. After Ron had agreed she sent him an owl saying she couldn't make it, but she couldn't take back the reservations so it would just be "Harmony and you." 

I kissed George goodbye again and threw floo powder into the fireplace "The talon" I yelled and was immediantly thrown into a fireplace at the restaurant. I stood up and told the waiter my name and was escorted to a table.

After ordeing herself a butterbeer she saw Ron come in and she waved him over. He looked the same as he did last week, very different from how he looked at Hogwarts.

"Hey Harmony." He said as he slipped into the seat across from her. "This is a little weird without my sister you know?" 

"Yeah it is, shame she had to cancel, but she really wasn't feeling well." Hermione replied and kept her tone somber.

"Really? Why isn't she feeling well?" Ron asked and took a sip of the butterbeer the waiter had just brought him.

"Well I was out at dinner with her last night as you know and we got to talking about an old friend of hers and it really tore her up and Harry told me all day shes been resting and trying to forget." 

Ron nodded slowly as if he were catching on to who Ginny was upset about. "Well Ginny is sometimes over dramatic about things." He said bitterly. And Hermione knew from experience, this was his way of dealing with grief,. Criticising somebody else. As she knew from 4th year when he was mad at Hermione for going to the dance with Viktor Krum, he just insulted him for the rest of the year.

Hermione could see this wasn't going to work, plan b. 

"I want to thank you again for the books! You and harry really know how to pick them! Hogwarts a history is my favorite! Even though, I didn't go there, I find it fasinating! A lot more interesting then dumstrang. Anyways so you must have read it then?" Knowing that this might lead to a conversation about herself.

Ron gave a sad laugh. "Actually I thought the book was stupid. But…Hermione Granger, the friend Ginny was probably talking about I presume?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded eager to here more. "Damn did she love that book. That girl must have read it a thousand times. Smart one she was, always a bookworm, it used to annoy me a lot. But then I realized it was her."

"Really… She must have been a great friend then." Hermione replied and was trying to see how far she could push this.

"She really was. I miss her a lot. I remember in one of our years, I was madly in love with her…."

.

.

.

..

;

A/N= im gonna stop here thanks. REVIEW 


	10. chapter 10

A/N- Okay so I never thank reviewers yeah I know I'm too lazy to go find everybodys name so I'M just gonna say thanks to everybody! Lollypops for all of you! *throws a bag of lollypops* one per reviewer! Now let us continue the story of woe....

Gone And Coming Back

Chapter 10

Recap- Ron gave a sad laugh. "Actually I thought the book was stupid. But…Hermione Granger, the friend Ginny was probably talking about I presume?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded eager to here more. "Damn did she love that book. That girl must have read it a thousand times. Smart one she was, always a bookworm, it used to annoy me a lot. But then I realized it was her."

"Really… She must have been a great friend then." Hermione replied and was trying to see how far she could push this.

"She really was. I miss her a lot. I remember in one of our years, I was madly in love with her…."

----------------

"..She didn't even notice, when I had liked her for more then two years, I guess that was the problem with falling in love with your best friend, that they only see you as a friend." Ron said and gave a weak smile.

"Wow. Did she ever find out in all that time? And how did you get over her and move on to Lavender?" Hermione asked, still pushing it, but she just had to know.

"She never knew, I was going to send her a letter confessing but Fred and George found it and they sent it to Lavender instead. That's how Lavender and I got together, I would have never imagined that one of the prettiest girls in our year would go out with me but she did. I was outside wondering what happened to my letter, because it wasn't where I left it, and as I sat under a tree here comes Lavender but she was not her usually bouncy self. She slowly walks over, sits next to me, holds out the letter and starts talking about how touched she was."

"Did you tell her it wasn't for her?" Hermione asked really interested in this.

"I didn't have time. After she says she's touched she explains that as much as it saddens her she just doesn't like me and it could never be. So two months go by and I wonder how she got the letter instead, when I find out Fred and George sent it to her. By that time Hermione was going out with some ravenclaw so I just went back to secretly loving her."

Hermione remembered that time, she only went out with the ravenclaw for two weeks though, he wasn't really her type. "So how did you and Lavender get together then?"

"Well, a few months later she came to me one night and said she really thought about me all the time and that she couldn't get the letter off her mind for the time that had past, and that slowly she started to like me. I couldn't just tell her that I didn't like her so I told her to meet me in the common room that night and I took her to the kitchens, and we talked and I started to like her, and since then, it just grew. and then I realized what I felt for Hermione was just an illusion I was so lonely that I only thought I was in love with her."

Hermione was relieved

"I just hope she's happy and I hope one day we will see her again." Ron said and smiled.

"Do you think she's married?" Hermione asked interested in how he imagined her living these days.

"Hm. Well, she was always over obsessed with work but I suppose she might have settled down with somebody." 

"Ginny was telling me names of guys Hermione might have liked and then she said what she thought Hermione would think of them. So I'm curious to know what you think of them. So when I say a name tell me if you think Hermione would be happy with them." Hermione said and Ron nodded. this was her chance at something. 

"Oliver Wood"

Ron wrinkled his nose. "No, she never was a fan of his obsession over quidditch."

"Percy"

Ron groaned "the only other one who was as enthusiastic about homework and prefect duties as her. But no, she sometimes thought he was a jerk when he was against my family in fifth year."

"Dean Thomas"

Ron didn't make a face this time. "Well, I know she went out with him for a month in seventh year, but nope, they didn't belong together."

"George" Hermione said, eager to here this one, Ron became a little nervous. "Tell me the absolute truth! Do you think you would mind if they were together? Do you think they would be happy? Don't let my dating George influence your answer."

"Well,..." Ron started uncertainly, "they did seem to get along quite well. I don't think at Hogworts she was always fond of his pranks but sometimes when she came to my house over the summer, like when we were in sixth year, and Fred and George were visiting, George would ask to speak to her alone for a while. I never knew what that was about."

Hermione knew of course, they wanted her to help them figure out some prices and expenses for their shop. 

"Hm. well Ron its been a pleasure talking to you and having a drink with you but I really must get going now. I do have to tell George something rather important. Hope to see you soon though." Hermione said as she stood and Ron did the same.

"Well, it was a pleasure talking to you and I am sure I will see you in a few days." Ron said and him and Hermione departed.

'This is so confusing' Hermione thought, so Ron was in love with Lavender so Hermione could admit it was her. She knew better though, she knew Ron temper, and jealousy, she knew that he would be thrilled to see her, but very angry that Harry knew before him. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile while Hermione was out with Ron.....

George sat on the couch and watched the television that Hermione had brought, living as a muggle would be hard without magic, but living without television was just awful! George hated to admit it, but he was becoming like his dad, he was fascinated with this muggle device, not just fascinated, obsessed. Some shows were very interesting, some soap operas were a little overdone though. Honestly, in real life when does A guys girlfriend go out with her friends, and while the guy is home alone, his ex girlfriend suddenly is at his front door? It just didn't happen that often, though it might happen. That was never going to happen to him though.

Yet suddenly as soon as Jerry Springer ("A rather interesting show", george mused") There was a knock on his door, he looked at the clock, Hermione couldnt be back so soon! There was another knock, and George slowly walked over and opened the door...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N- im gonna stop here thanks. Yeah sorry for the long wait, but to make this story more interesting i came up with some more problems to add in. And i start school Monday and im in all advanced classes... *sigh* stupid people how dare the counslers say im smart and belong in challenging classes?!?!? anyways i am going to have so much homework. So yes i will update whenever i can. Review please! i cant belive i got over 100! yay! Thanks to all


	11. chapter 11

Gone and Coming Back  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own anything you can recognize.   
  
A/N- I was sitting around being lazy, just sitting here on my ass chatting with my friends…Bonnie was begging me to tell her whose at the door…and I checked my email. It was only twenty minutes after I had posted the last chapter, and I already had three email notifications for reviews. I was happy. In that hour, I had six! Now that made my day! So thank you to all reviewers!  
  
Red of Rose- ah yes, poor me! School starts..tomorrow….no. advanced classes suck. Sorry about your English honors problem! Good luck though!   
  
Sb1- poor you, I got bad teachers too. But yeah my best friends are in the worst classes with me also, so like you said they have to go through with it too! lol  
  
Black rein- heh. Yeah…read on to find out if it was an ex…lol. And yeah the G and H keys are next to each other! But my keyboard's split down the middle so, they aren't on mine. *sigh* thanks for reviewing…  
  
Hermione182- thank you, im going to need that goodluck! Thanks for the review…  
  
Rory- yes, I do love cliffies, they are fun to write. Thanks for reviewing and im sure your story will be great!  
  
Baby2- thanks for reviewing yeah, damn advanced classes….  
  
Malfoysgrl- thanks for reviewing and she will tell him…soon.   
  
Obsessed4- thank you for your review, you never fail to review do you? Lol. I like your story! Go update it now!  
  
And finally: Ladylupin1020- oh my beta reader, thank you for reviewing and erm..being my beta reader! Now go update your one fic…that one. Ya know, the one with uh… remus and lily and yeah. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
George opened the door and there was….Fred!   
  
"Fred! Am I ever glad to see you! What brings you to this part of town?"   
  
"George you idiot! You live in my backyard. What brings me here though, is…well…you might want to sit down for this," Fred said, and he pushed George to the couch.   
  
George was now thoroughly nervous. What had happened that was making Fred so serious? "Fred, brother of mine, twin that looks like me, what is it?"   
  
"Well," Fred started slowly, "Our doorbell rang tonight, it was er- Somebody from Hogwarts is visiting. They are uh...very interested in seeing you again." Fred finished but George was waiting for him to continue and say whom. Fred caught this and began again. "Your old girlfriend, the one you went out with for two years after Hogwarts…"   
  
As George stared at Fred, shocked, everything was quiet except the chanting of _'Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry'_ on the television. And George knew that suddenly, everything was going to get complicated.  
  
"Fred, you can't mean…" George was about to say a name but somebody else suddenly said it as they opened the door.  
  
"Alicia is here!" Angelina yelled and pulled her best friend, and George's old girlfriend, behind her. Alicia ran up to George with a huge smile on her face and hugged him, tightly.  
  
  
  
"George! I've missed you so much! I haven't talked to you since forever!" Alicia exclaimed as she continued crushing his bones.  
  
"Err. Hello" George managed to get out. Here was his old girlfriend hugging him, what was going on? "I don't mean to be rude but er. Why the hell are you here?" he asked bluntly.   
  
"George! You mean you're not glad to see me? I was in town and I am Angelina's best friend after all! Also you and I are still 'taking a break' and I've missed you! We never figured out what we were to each other and I wanted some answers." Alicia said and smiled at him. George smacked his head. This was definitely not good.  
  
"Um, Alicia has anybody told you that I have a girlfriend?" George asked.  
  
"Well they told me you had Hermione Granger posing as your girlfriend. I know the whole story. I know that when we eat dinner with your family tomorrow night that I'm just simply visiting, and HARMONY or HERMIONE is your girlfriend. But...as soon as that schemes up, then I am yours." Alicia said with a smug smile.   
  
"Uh. No, maybe nobody has told you the part that I am really together with Hermione. Not just when she's pretending to be Harmony, but she really is my girlfriend, Alicia! So you can drop the idea that you and I are getting back together," George said matter-of-factly and pushed her away.  
  
"Well I hope Hermione knows that we aren't exactly broken up yet. You said we needed to take a break! Well, our little break is over," Alicia said and pushed herself against George. Fred and Angelina had left at this point, They thought George needed to work out his problems with Alicia alone.  
  
"Well then let me make it clearer! WE ARE THROUGH!" George yelled and pushed Alicia to the door and opened it, then pushed her outside, saying "GOODNIGHT" before slamming the door in her face.  
  
_'That was a close one_,' George thought, '_but dinner at my parents' house with Hermione and Alicia? Oh no!_' George sighed and went back to watching Jerry Springer, '_Exactly where my life's headed?'  
  
_//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
  
  
As Alicia was walking around Fred's pool to go back to the house and sleep in the guestroom, she spotted Hermione making her way to George's guesthouse. Alicia smirked and walked over to her. '_This will be fun, because I'm going to get George back._' She thought  
  
"Hermione!" she said when she was close enough so George wouldn't hear.   
  
:  
  
.  
  
:  
  
.  
  
A/N- Okay I got this finished the day before school starts so don't expect an update for a while. Not to long but once again, these advanced classes are going to kill me. Thanks for reviewing and now go review this chapter!

A/N 2- okay well its Saturday now. Anybody want to hear bout my first week of school? Anyone? If  so I will put how my first week was  in the next chapter. And the next chapters will be longer!!! But ive had a lot of homework…eh. So REVIEW NOW


	12. chapter 12

Gone And Coming Back   
  
A/N- Okay well thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys are great; sorry it took long for the update but uh. read the bottom and you will know why!  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own!!  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
George was worried, very worried. He woke up this morning and there was no note from Hermione; no Hermione in his house, nothing. Why would she go straight to her guesthouse and not come and tell him what happened? George had fallen asleep waiting for her on the couch last night, but she never came. There had to be a reason! Was she avoiding him? Why would she, its not like she knew Alicia was back or anything, and even if Fred told her or something, he told Alicia it was over, so she had no reason to ignore him?  
  
He got up and was still wearing what he wore yesterday. He just walked over to Hermione's guesthouse and knocked on her door. He stood for about ten seconds before she came to the door, her eyes were red and puffy and he could tell she had been crying.  
  
"What happened?" George asked her and she just walked back in her house, but didn't shut the door; so he followed. "What happened?" he asked her once again.  
  
Hermione turned around with a sudden anger in her eyes. "You really want to know what happened? I was coming back from dinner and I saw your old girlfriend and she called to me and when I asked her why she was coming back from your place she said 'late night appointment.' Why would she say that George? OH I know! She said you were just on a break but you're together again now! THAT'S WHY YOU HAD A 'late night appointment' with her!" Hermione raged and yelled at him. George just cowered. He was officially scared of the one he loved. That was never good.  
  
"Hermione we are NOT back together! I told her that I was with you and I bluntly explained that our break is over, that we aren't together! That we weren't together! She's all in my past, Hermione, you are the one I want to be with!"  
  
"I'm sorry George, but I think we rushed too far into this. We said 'I love you' after seeing each other for a week and a half! Now I can tell Ron I'm me at dinner, so we won't have to pretend we are together, so you and Alicia can be happy and your parents can be happy that your back with her." Hermione said and George saw a tear slip from her eye and run down her ivory cheek. He wished there was something he could say, but Hermione had already went to her room. George silently left her house and when back to his.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N- Okay, I realize how SHORT this is, but there's a reason:  
  
I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LOTS LONGER CAUSE ITS GONNA HAVE A LOT OF STUFF IN IT, SO THAT'S WHY THIS ONE IS SHORT! SO DON'T FLAME ME FOR THAT BECAUSE IT WILL BE LONG! AND I HAVE AN ENGLISH PROJECT, 10 PAGES I HAVE TO TYPE, SO THAT'S WHY I HAVENT UPDATED FOREVER AND THIS IS SHORT!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!  
  
School: okay SO first week of school was okay, not that bad, pretty good and let me tell ya about my love life, I'm in 8th grade, so ya know, I know I have a few years left, but I've never had a boyfriend and guys run away from me. SO there's this dude right and he has freckles and I've never talked to him but I poked his back and asked if he's counted his freckles, since that day on the first week of school, he's looked at me weird. And I'm always smiling at him and he looks at me strange...So today I tapped him and he turned around and I said "Hi" and I smiled and he's like "Um. Hi" and yes, I have a major major obsession with him, so I had to share!!! ANDDDDDDD i have lots of homework...ehhhhhh. yeah. okay that's all  
  
Thanks to all Lindsey for beta reading this, much luv to ya  
  



	13. chapter 13

A/N- Thank you for the reviews! And yes I know the last chapter was so so so short so here's the long chapter!!!!!! And read the bottom, that's where I am going to respond to reviews...  
  
A/N 2- okay I wrote that 1st authors note and half of this story like around the 13th but my phone line was broke, as I said. And right now it's fixed BUT my dsl isn't connected….  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own anything you can recognize!  
  
  
Gone and Coming Back  
Chapter 13  
  
  
Tension. That one word described how dinner was that night. Hermione went as Harmony, she planned on revealing who she was to everybody that didn't know that night, however Alicia was there. So everybody who didn't know was very perplexed.   
  
Molly was particularly worried; Harmony had come with Ginny and Harry, not George. George had come with Alicia, so did George leave Harmony to go back to Alicia? She couldn't figure it out, but she could feel the tension rise every time Alicia took Georges hand in her own.  
  
George, on the other hand, was angry as well as annoyed. He was angry at Alicia for coming back, Hermione for not believing that he loved her, his mother for shooting him weird looks, and Ginny for glaring at him. George was annoyed at Alicia for grabbing his hand every five seconds, and George was annoyed at himself for being afraid that if he shoved her hand away, his mother would scold him.   
  
Ginny and Harry were at the end of the table discussing what they should do. Ginny was rather pissed at Alicia, she always knew Alicia was a bitch, this just proved it.  
  
Ron was to focused on his food to pay much attention to anything else; Angelina was feeling guilty, but really happy too- her best friend was in town-but her best friend was ruining several people's lives; Fred was just worried. Alicia seemed to be the only person smiling, she had George to herself, and she was planning on letting out Hermiones secret tonight, before Hermione could do it herself. Alicia had always hated Hermione, for being smart at Hogwarts, for helping George with his shop a few years before she left, for being the best friend of Harry Potter, for being there when Harry killed Voldermort for good (A/N- lets just say Harry killed him in his 7th year okay? ok), Most of all Alicia hated Hermione for coming back.  
  
Hermione was sitting there, as Harmony, very pissed off, confused, and though she wouldn't admit it, she was quite sad. Hermione was very angry at herself for what she told George, she believed him that he broke up with Alicia, she was just so hurt that she tried to push him away. Now she was regretting what she said every time she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw George holding Alicia's hand.  
  
It was official, that was one of the worst nights of George's life, well that part at least. George-or anybody else for that matter- had no idea how worse things could get. Even Alicia had no idea what was going to happen.  
  
After dinner, which was very quiet and uncomfortable, everybody was in the living room. Molly was unsure of what to say, dinner did not go as planned, not at all. Luckily, but also unfortunately, the silence was broken by Alicia.  
  
"So Harmony, I don't know much about you, did you go to Hogwarts? You seem awfully familiar!" Alicia said and she put her arm through Georges. Hermione, who was on the couch sitting next to Ginny and Harry, tensed. George got very stiff as well, and Alicia just smiled wickedly.  
  
"No, I didn't go to Hogwarts." Hermione replied simply with an emotionless expression, though inside she was ready to kill.  
  
"Really, you know whom you appear to be like? Hermione Granger, ever met her? You sort of look like her, and your personality is much the same, and so is your voice." Now everybody tensed and Alicia smirked wider. "Speechless, I see," Alicia said after a few minutes with no sound from Hermione or anybody else, "I bet Harry or Ginny, Fred or George, or Angelina would be willing to explain to Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley why you appear to be so much like her." Alicia paused.   
Nobody answered. Ron and the elder Weasleys were just confused and waiting for an explanation.   
"Then maybe I can answer for you. You really are Hermione, you have been sending letters to George and Fred for the past five years, and they convinced you to come back. You were to scared to face Ron and Harry again so you used a glamour spell and made up a name..Harmony Rengrae..Hermione Granger. Mixed up letters are all, and you pretended to be the girlfriend of MY George. Well guess what? Your little charade is OVER!" Alicia finished and yelled with rage.   
  
She wasn't the only one with rage, a sudden jump from Ginny caused everyone to turn her way.  
  
"You know what Alicia? Go the hell away nobody cares! George obviously fell in love with Hermione when they were acting and you have totally screwed that up! Go away!" Ginny yelled and then took a few deep breaths.  
  
Everybody was stunned.  
  
Ron turned to whom he once thought was a girl named Harmony. "Hermione?" he whispered. As a tear fell to the ground from Molly, shattering the silence, as they waited to hear the girl whom they once loved, speak.

Before she could say anything, however, there was a loud and urgent banging on the door…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N 3- okay lol the 2nd authors note was 4 weeks ago. Damn dsl isn't connected yet. EEE so I used my moms' computer and I cant save anything to here so I'm uploading it at my dads. I know its short and I promised a long long chapter but I don't want everybody to have to wait forever for me to find time and a place to update. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.


	14. chapter 14

A/N- Hey well I have no clue if anybody is still reading this but maybe once a month I still get a review and it was annoying me how I never finished this. I think I will try to make **two more chapters after this.** I just don't have time for everything. If you have read this story and have enjoyed it, then thank you very much. And I truly am sorry for the prolonged wait. 

I would like to think everybody who had helped me with this. The reviews gave me some ideas and I have considered every one and take fragments from most of them. Thank you for that. 

The ideas to help me continue were what made me decide to go on. **More on the bottom.**

Gone and Coming Back 

**Chapter 14 (If I remember correctly)**

~*~*~*~ 4 Months Later *~*~*~*~

"George where do you want this?" Hermione called to her boyfriend George as she walked into his house struggling to carry a rather heavy lamp. She heard footsteps coming towards her and the lamp was lifted out of her arms by much stronger ones.

"Ah brilliant!" George exclaimed like a little child who had just opened a gift on Christmas. "This color matches the rug." He continued as he put the new lamp with a brown base on a nearby table.  

Hermione wasn't exactly thrilled with the lamp, or the rug. Brown was not a good color in her mind, yet George begged to differ. How she could put up with somebody who said orange is the new black was beyond her. She decided a while ago that he most be colorblind, or just insane.

"So what do you think? Best house you've ever seen?" George asked as he walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

Hermione smiled and looked around. She couldn't exactly argue with him on that one. The house was perfect in her opinion. George had bought it when he decided he couldn't live in Fred's guesthouse anymore (finally!). While the house was wonderful, Hermione thought it was too big for just George. It had three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a nice living area. Apparently it didn't seem big to him, though.

"It's great. I really do love it George. I just still don't know why you need this much space! You spend most of the time at my apartment anyways!" Hermione said looking at her boyfriend. A few months earlier, when she decided her stay would be permanent, she rented a small but nice apartment in a city near Fred's house and the burrow. Most of the time, George had gone over there and they rarely went to the guesthouse. 

"Oh but Hermione do you really think a person as creative as I cannot think of a purpose for those extra bedrooms?" George grinned and Hermione laughed.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you can think of something to do with them." She grinned back before kissing him.

--------------------------*---------------------------------

Later that evening everybody was at the new house of course. Molly was telling Hermione to help George with decorating. She shamelessly criticized Georges ideas for making the wall in one of the spare bedrooms polka dotted. Lavender joined in the conversation about Ron also having awful taste in colors and patterns.  Ginny was talking to Angelina about one thing or another.

George, Harry, Ron, Arthur and Fred were all in the kitchen, where a man should be. But they were sitting lazily around the table talking about their wives, girlfriends, and their lives in general.

"So George. I think we all know the reason you bought this house. While the girls may have no idea, you obvious want Hermione to move in with you." Fred said to his brother remembering how he had done just the same with Angelina. Of course, he picked out the house without her consent and she refused to move in until it was redone to her liking.

"Well Fred, I think your right with that one. I was planning on telling her tonight, in fact. I've been thinking about things a lot and it's the right time. In fact, I was thinking of asking a little something more then just her moving in…." George said and grinned happily at his idea for later that night.

Meanwhile, in the living area the girls had come together and were talking on the couch.

"So I got a letter from Alicia yesterday." Angelina said. Everybody nodded at her to continue. "She's doing fine I guess, still a bit insane if you ask me. But she does sincerely apologize for everything she did."

"Well, I'm glad she is doing better. I cannot say I hate her anymore. That night when Dumbledore came to the door was probably one of the oddest memories I will ever have. When Dumbledore told us how she had been the potions master at Hogwarts and made illegal love potions just so she could make men fall in love with her and give her money, I was truly thinking she was insane. Now I realize, that she was in a desperate situation and I can't hate her for that. I'm just glad she hadn't yet used the potion on George. Then I would have hated her." Hermione said remembering that night.

It had been a shock to them all to see Dumbledore. He was as healthy as he had been when they attended Hogwarts where he was still the headmaster. It was even more of a shock when they learned of Alicia's situation. Apparently, she had gone broke betting on quidditch games and taken a job at Hogwarts where she then used her position as potion master to steal ingredients for illegal love potions. After this, she quit Hogwarts and found random men who fell in love with her on the influence of the potion and married her, giving her tons of money. Before she soon after divorced them. It was a brilliant plan actually, but she hadn't fooled Dumbledore.

She had been taken away to have a wizard trial where she there gave her money back to those innocent men she took it from. She was put into counseling for her gambling problems and to help her put her life back together. Hopefully, one day she would be a decent person again. 

"Anyways, Hermione," Angelina continued changing the subject, "George has this decent size house, though way to big for him, all to himself. I remember when Fred did the same and shortly after asked me to move in with him." She raised her eyebrows at Hermione and the others also waited to hear what Hermione would say.

"Well, I have wondered if those were his intentions but I'm not sure yet. You raised a very confusing son Molly. His mixed signals about the future are killing me!" Hermione told the group.

And it was true; Molly knew George was sending mixed signals. But she also knew of his plans later that night. A mother's intuition. Yes, molly knew beforehand that George was about to ask Hermione to marry him. 

.

.

.

.

.

A/N- DONE! Okay that didn't take very long. I decided jumping into the future was the best way to handle this chapter. Only a few more to come so I hope you liked this one.  OH AND HER DIABETES WILL COME UP SOON! 

I do not have diabetes. I am, however, at risk because it runs through both of my families. Usually appears later on in life, and my dad may have it. My uncle has a type, which I am not sure of im really not that educated on it which is why I intend to learn more about it, and he is now blind and it has really made his life hard. I haven't really read a fic where Hermione has a 'muggle' disease and I didn't want one where she will die after two months of saying I love you to George. 

I got a lot of ideas from many people wanting Dumbledore somehow mentioned. Even more people wanted Alicia to be a convict or to have done something bad. I didn't make her that bad, sorry if that saddens you. PLEASE review! And hopefully I will update soon. Thank you for being patient! Also if you would like to comment to me personally, my screen name on aim is vanishingxhope and I love talking to readers. Thanks! 

And thanks to Lindsey for updating her fic, which then made me update mine. Much love. 


	15. chapter 15

**A/N- **Ah so many reviews! Just so many! What to do? Maybe I should dare I say it complete the story? Heck yes! Ok that sounded too enthusiastic considering I'm typing this authors note but have no idea for this chapter. I will try my best? Read the very bottom if you are wondering what the heck happened to this story and why I chose not to rewrite it.

**Disclaimer- **Don't own, Don't claim. Happy?

**Gone and Coming Back**

**Chapter 15**

"How are you feeling tonight?" George suddenly asked Hermione as he sat down on the couch next to her. All the family had left a while earlier and George reluctantly decided that he had to get the proposal over with or he would die of anticipation.

"I'm feeling just fine," Hermione said as she looked up from the book she was reading, "don't worry." She continued and gave him a small smile.

"You always say that. You tell me not to worry and I try not to. I know that your fine but I hate knowing that your sick and there is nothing I can do." George said. Hermione put her book down and gave him a look. "Yes I know it's a disease and you've lived with it for practically your whole life but I just want to make sure that your okay and taking care of yourself." He looked down at the carpet knowing that he was on the right track and had to continue. "I care about you."

"I know you do." Hermione said and took his hand in her own, fully forgetting about the book she was reading as she carelessly tossed it to the side. "But George, my heart is fine, my kidneys are fine, my eyesight is fine, and my nerves are fine. I'm fine! I'm sorry if I snap at you sometimes when you ask me how I am. I'm working on it. I'm just not used to anybody besides my family being concerned about my health."

"I know. I understand that. Which is why I've been doing some thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Hermione pretended to be clueless but was inwardly smiling knowing that the proposal was about to come.

"Us. You mentioned that your used to just your family caring about your health and I was just thinking about that. What if we were family? What if my family was also yours. I know you already consider them family but what if you were really related to them all?" George asked trying to figure out how to just say the question without babbling. "I really have no idea what ele to say so I'm just going to ask," George continued and got down on one knee as he pulled the ring out from his pocket.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" George asked and opened the ring box. Before he even got done opening it though, he found Hermione in his arms.

"Yes! Of course." She cried as her eyes swelled with tears at the happiness she felt. When she finally detached herself from his arms and had managed to calm herself down George took her had and slipped the ring on. "Its beautiful. Oh wow. We're getting married!" She cried again and George pulled her into his arms again.

"Yeah, we are." He whispered into her ear. Then he suddenly chuckled. "If we were still at Hogwarts and somebody would have told me I would be marrying my brothers best friend and the school know it all I would have recommended they go to St. Mungos and get their head checked."

"I know what you mean," Hermione laughed through her tears, "me with the prankster of the school? Never would have believed it. But here we are."

"Here we are." He said back.

* * *

**A/N-** Yay! I finished the chapter a week after I wrote the top authors note! Go Nicole! Anyways okay so I think this is the last chapter unless I decide to do the wedding but I don't think I will. Too much fluff. Ah! This chapter was so corny and I'm really sorry if you thought that too. I almost died writing that. 

So a few months ago I was going to rewrite this whole story because I started it when I was 12 and obviously my writing was way less than good. It was practically incoherent. But I decided it would take too long to rewrite the whole thing and I would end up making too many changes so I didn't.

I know this chapter was short but I felt I had to just get it over with! Its been way too long and I felt too guilty about just leaving it there to rot in the dome of fan fiction. Can you believe I started this over two years ago? Wow. So thank you to everybody that has ever reviewed this and you don't know how happy I was that I didn't get that much negativity on this story and I hope there won't be any more. I'd really appreciate reviews and I also enjoy getting emails from people that enjoy this story. Those are probably what made me decide to finally complete this. So thank you to everybody and its finally complete!


End file.
